epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Chief vs Leonidas
Master Chief vs Leonidas is the seventeenth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 2. It features the main protagonist of the'' Halo'' franchise, Master Chief, rapping against the famous Spartan hero king, Leonidas. It was released on January 31st, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Master Chief Jesse Wellens as Leonidas (body actor) EpicLLOYD as Leonidas (voice only) and Pleistarchus (cameo) Jeana Smith as Queen Gorgo (cameo) Gabe Michael and Dante Cimadamore as Spartans (cameos) Lyrics 'Leonidas:' Spartans! Let's start this! Show this petty officer who's the hardest! The biggest mistake that you've ever made! I'll toss you like a frag grenade! I'll stomp you in the face with my sandals enraged, And tonight we shall rhyme in the shade! Your puny fans are fat nerds on computers, Jerking off to games, giving themselves first person shooters! Your armor's hard, but my abs are harder! You're in my hood now, chief! THIS IS SPARTA! 'Master Chief:' Not…so…fast. Cortana says you're Greek, so why don't you stick these lyrics up your ass? They built a monument to my sins. You're the soldier they need you to be. Ain't no way that you can beat me; even my initials spell MC! While you and your companions were all camping in a canyon, Took a campaign to your house and showed your queen my plasma cannon! They should've thrown your rhymes over the cliff because they're sickly. You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly. 'Leonidas:' Ha! I've had better battles with my six-year-old son! I don't need firepower when I'm rocking these guns! I'm king! You sleep in a freezer in outer space! I'd look you in the eyes, but you're too much of a bitch to show your face! 'Master Chief:' You got a bad case of no shirt there, Fabio Flintstone. Your whole plan got messed up by a hunchback with Down syndrome! 300 asses need a kicking, give more teabags than Lipton, So why don't you quit your bitching? My trigger finger's itching! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature a video game-originated character in it. *The thumbnail for this battle's Behind the Scenes video is the only thumbnail that was based on its iTunes cover to feature a cameo character (Queen Gorgo). *If you look closely, you can see Nice Peter's signature sunglasses through Master Chief's helmet, most likely to cover his eyes so that they would not be seen. Production *This is the first battle which has a character portrayed by one actor and voiced by another. In this case, EpicLLOYD voiced Leonidas while Jesse Wellens portrayed him physically. Errors *When Master Chief says "Not...so...fast," the subtitles don't appear until the word "fast". However, this was possibly intentional. Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Master Chief vs Leonidas KARAOKE ♫ Master Chief vs Leonidas. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Master Chief vs Leonidas Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Gabe Michael